Pequeños rumores
by Sibreka
Summary: Han pasado cinco años, Ichigo finalmente es capitán ¿pero porque apenas tomo el puesto? hay un pequeño rumor rondando ¿que sera? ¿que fue lo que paso realmente para motivar al pelinaranja a tomar el lugar que se merece? —100% IchiRuki. LEMON—
1. Cotilleos

El sol salía por el este del seireitei alumbrando poco a poco la arquitectura del lugar, los techos se llenaban de luz y las blancas paredes reflejaban los rayos solares, dando inicio a un nuevo día de actividades en el gotei 13.

En algún lugar, los pasos firmes y tranquilos de un hombre resonaban en el pasillo de uno de los escuadrones, el haori que portaba aquella figura se ondeaba con elegancia tras sus movimientos al mismo tiempo que el kanji de la división trece lucia imponente en su espalda. una leve brisa sacudió los cabellos que eran de un inusual color naranja, los ojos ocre del hombre miraron a un par de shinigamis, un hombre y una mujer que caminaban por el pasillo en dirección contraria a el.

—Buenos días, capitán Kurosaki. —Saludo uno de los hombres respetuosamente.

—Buenas. —Respondió serio mientras seguía sin detenerse.

—B-buenos d-días, capitán. —Saludo tímidamente la muchacha al tiempo que desviaba la mirada sonrojada.

—Si. —Termino mientras se alejaba y continuaba su camino a la oficina del capitán.

—El capitán Kurosaki es increíble ¿no? —Murmuro la chica a su compañero ya cuando noto que no era escuchada por su superior.

—Sí, estoy honrado de estar en su división. —Respondió el otro. — Pero…

—¿Pero? —Le siguio su compañera.

—Pero… ¿Por qué apenas se hizo capitán? —Se preguntó a si mismo mientras se tomaba la barbilla. —¿No se supone que desde hace años él ya tenía todos los requisitos para el puesto?

Ichigo Kurosaki de ahora 22 años, hacia ya una semana que ostentaba el rango de capitán de la división trece dentro del gotei, ya que la salud de Ukitake iba en picada el peliblanco considero que el joven era el más indicado para ser la siguiente lider del escuadrón. Ya habían pasado cinco años desde la pelea contra Yhwach, de alguna forma Ichigo había logrado derrotarlo casi muriendo durante el proceso y al volver al seireitei se le había prohibido la vuelta al mundo humano, debido a que su poder era igual o mas grande al de los capitanes y eso causaría un desequilibrio en la tierra.

Discutió mucho con el comandante Syunsui sobre esa decisión, incluso el shinigami sustituto ofreció que le sellaran el poder espiritual y se le dejara solo lo mínimo para seguir sus funciones de proteger Karakura de los hollows, pero su solicitud fue totalmente rechazada por el capitán comandante e incluso por los altos mandos de la cámara de los 46. Con mucho dolor sus amigos y familia había ido a la sociedad de almas para despedirse de él y habían prometido ir a verle nuevamente algún día.

En esos años Ichigo apenas había cambiado nada, ya que al ser ahora un shinigami 100% en funciones él era básicamente ya un espíritu. Tardaría cientos de años en envejecer como lo haría un humano ordinario.

El primer año en la sociedad de almas le costó adaptarse a las costumbres y forma de vivir, había tomado su tiempo, pero lo habia logrado. Antes de asignarlo a la segunda división, por órdenes del capitán comandante Syunsui, Rukia le instruyo todo sobre el kido dejando a la ojivioleta sorprendida ya que en solo 3 meses el joven había logrado dominar las 99 artes de atadura y destrucción -pero odiaba usarlas a menos que fuera muy necesario-.

Pero la pregunta era la siguiente por todos los shinigamis de las 13 divisiones: ¿Por qué teniendo tanto poder y talento apenas se había hecho capitán de división?

—Bueno… —Contesto tímidamente. — Yo supe que el anterior capitán Ukitake le insistió todos estos años para que fuera el capitán. —Susurro la joven. —Pero él se negó siempre.

—Pero si todos estos años se negó ¿Por qué ahora?

—Nadie lo sabe, de un dia a otro la semana pasada acepto el puesto, pero nadie supo lo que le orillo a aceptar, aunque escuche que la teniente tuvo algo que ver —Le dijo en voz baja para que nadie más escuchara.

—¿D-de verdad? —Hablo sorprendido.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —Se escuchó severamente una voz femenina tras los soldados.

Ambos shinigamis se pusieron firmes al escuchar esa voz.

—T-t-t- teniente Kuchiki. —Tartamudearon nerviosos.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen? —Demando molesta. — Aun hay mucho trabajo y están aquí cuchicheando ¡A trabajar! —Les ordeno.

—¡Si señora! —Ambos salieron corriendo espantados, y es que la teniente era muy severa cuando de trabajo se hablaba.

—No puede ser, hay que ver lo que flojean cuando uno no les pone el ojo encima. —Suspiro cansada la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a andar a la oficina del capitán.

En esos años Rukia tampoco había cambiado mucho a excepción de su cabello, que estaba más largo llegándole a la mitad de la espalda y sus labios brillaban debido al imperceptible labial que se ponía de vez en cuando -este último, regalo por parte de Matsumoto-.

Una vez llegada a la oficina deslizo la puerta corrediza encontrándose ya a Ichigo trabajando en sus informes.

—Buenos días Ichigo. —Saludo la joven teniente pero no hubo respuesta del susodicho. —Bue-nos di-as. —Volvió a hablar más molesta Rukia, pero seguía siendo ignorada por Ichigo. Una vena resalto en su cabeza y salto directamente a la cara de Ichigo propinándole una fuerte patada. —¡Idiota al menos contestame! —Grito al tiempo que su pie se hundía en la cara del capitán.

—¡Agggg! —Rápidamente el pelinaranja se compuso y se tomó el rostro en su mano tratando de aliviar el dolor. —¡Maldita enana! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —Rugió molesto.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú eras el imbécil que no me respondía!

—¡Estaba concentrado, tonta!

—¡Esa no es excusa!

—¡Joder si tú eres siempre la que dice que debo concentrarme más en el trabajo y a la primera te enojas, maldita loca!

—¡¿Quién demonios está loca?! —Exclamo acercándose al chico.

—¡No veo a alguna otra aparte de ti en esta habitación! —Respondió acercándose más a ella.

—¡¿Ahhhh?!

—¡Maldicion! —En un momento de debilidad tomo el rostro de la ojivioleta entre sus manos y la beso, provocando sorpresa en Rukia.

Los labios de él se movían lentamente, Rukia salió de su ensoñación y movió sus labios al compás de chico de ojos ocre, primero moviendo sus bocas casi al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran sincronizados, pero poco a poco la intensidad del beso subió. La lengua de Ichigo rozaba sus labios pidiendo autorización para entrar y ella gustosa se lo permitió, provocando que sus lenguas danzaran en la boca del otro y aumentando la temperatura del lugar.

Las manos de Ichigo se movieron a la cintura de la chica, y mientras más subía la temperatura las manos recorrían otros lugares. La mano izquierda se mantuvo en la cintura de la pelinegra mientras que la derecha subió a uno de los pechos femeninos y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente, provocando un leve gemido de excitación en la mujer quien con un poco de cordura se separó un poco del capitán.

—E- estúpido. —Rukia le hablo mientras sus mejillas ahora tomaban un color rojizo y el pelinaranja seguía acariciándola. — Alguien puede entrar. —Le advirtió casi en un ronroneo.

—Hay una barrera. —Respondió un desinteresado Ichigo que estaba más ocupado quitándole el shitagi ***** del shihakusho ***** a la pelinegra. —Nadie va a oírnos ni puede pasar.

—¡Ichigo! —Volvió a reclamar esta.

Ichigo la callo besándola nuevamente y después de dejar sus labios rojos se acercó a su oído y le susurro.

—Rukia ¿recuerdas las condiciones por las que me hice capitán, verdad? —Pregunto picando a la chica. —No creo que tengas tan mala memoria como para olvidar tu promesa de hace semana y media ¿cierto? —La mirada de Ichigo mostraba lujuria pura mientras miraba los pechos expuestos de la ojivioleta.

—N-no lo olvidaría ni loca ¡ahh!

El joven capitán siguio e su tarea y llevo uno de los pechos a su boca mientras él se quitaba el haori y procedía ahora con el kosode *****. Entre besos y gemidos, ambos terminaron de quitarse las prendas restantes y se perdieron en el frenesí de pasión entregándose el uno al otro sin contemplaciones. Ichigo entraba y salía del interior de la muchacha repetidas veces y llegaron juntos al cielo.

—Esto no está bien. —Susurro jadeando por la reciente actividad, El de mirada ocre seguía aun en su interior y no parecía tener intenciones de salir.

—¿Ya tan rápido? —Sonrió con malicia. — ¡Pero si apenas vamos empezando! —Dicho volvió a arremeter en el cálido interior de Rukia sin darle tiempo a esta para replicar.

—¡Oh kami, Ichigoooo! —Se escuchó el grito de placer que nadie escucho debido a la barrera puesta.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 _ **Semana y media antes**_

—¿Y, que dices? —Preguntaba Ukitake Jushiro al pelinaranja mientras observaban el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas de la 2 división, Soi Fong no estaba y el teniente Omaeda estaba haciendo el idiota por ahí, así que Ichigo que había sido obligado a tomar el puesto de tercer oficial era el encargado de supervisar el entrenamiento.

—No me interesa. —Respondió Ichigo al tiempo que se limpiaba el oído con el meñique.

—¿P-p-pero por qué? —Preguntaba desconcertado el peliblanco.

—Ukitake-san ya me ha preguntado varias veces que acepte su recomendación y me haga capitán, pero como ya le he dicho antes: No me interesa tener un alto rango, solo quiero tener un servicio tranquilo el resto de mis días en la sociedad de almas. —Le respondió tranquilamente.

—Pero Ichigo-kun con tu poder espiritual actual tu serias la mejor dirección del escuadrón 13.

—Ya le dije que no. —Bufo cansado- ¿Por qué no se lo pide a alguien más? Mi respuesta siempre será la misma. —Dicho esto, se puso de pie y se alejó en dirección a los nuevos miembros de su escuadrón.

Ukitake exhalo un suspiro de cansancio y se puso de pie para ir a su oficina, talvez ya debería darse por vencido e intentar con alguien más ¿tal vez Abarai o Hisagi? También podría ser Ikkaku de la división 11 -este último lo pensó y descarto inmediatamente. Con su actitud era capaz de convertir a toda la división en un segundo escuadrón 11 -.

Usando shunpo llego rápidamente a su cuartel, ese día se había sentido un poco mejor pero ya que no tenía a Mimihagi-sama en sus pulmones su condición empeoraba día tras día y la división necesitaba un nuevo líder, alguien joven y confiable como Ichigo pero ya se había rendido con él.

Rukia entro en ese momento al lugar.

—Buenas tardes, capitán Ukitake. —Saludo respetuosamente, pero no recibió respuesta del hombre, al que vio muy decaído en ese momento. —¿Capitán? ¿Se siente bien? —Volvió a llamarlo preocupada, ya que él era muy atento y siempre respondía a los saludos.

—¿Qué? —Salió de sus pensamientos. — Oh Kuchiki, no te escuche llegar. —Se disculpó con una nerviosa sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa, capitán?

—No, nada. —Respondió este mientras suspiraba otra vez.

—Capitán por favor confié en mi ¿acaso no soy su teniente?

El hombre la miro largamente y sonrió.

—Es cierto. —Respondió. —Kuchiki, la verdad es que he estado intentando que Ichigo kun acepte mi recomendación para ser capitán.

—Eso es un gran honor. —Dijo sorprendida. — Como es de esperar Ichigo habrá ace…

—Lo ha rechazado. —Finalizo.

—Sí, él ha… ¡¿QUE?! —Grito en shock.

—Desde hace 4 años que trato de convencerle, pero no quiere aceptar, creo que es momento de rendirme y buscar a otro.

—¡Claro que no! —Exclamo decidida.

—¿Ah? —murmuro confundido.

—No se preocupe Capitán, déjeme encargarme de esa zanahoria.

—P-pero Kuchiki, si yo no pude dudo que tu… —No termino la frase ya que Rukia lo interrumpió de nuevo.

—Eh dicho que no se preocupe ¡le aseguro que mañana Ichigo estará aquí aceptando su recomendación y tomara el puesto! —Se dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho en afán de confianza, el peliblanco la miro con duda ya que no creía que lo lograra.

Pero para su sorpresa, al día siguiente Kurosaki Ichigo apareció en la habitación de Jushiro Ukitake rogándole que le diera la recomendación ante los 13 capitanes del gotei.

No tenía idea de que le había dicho la ojivioleta al muchacho, pero ahora podía retirarse y descansar tranquilamente.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 _ **El cómo lo convenció**_

—¿Y? —Pregunto coqueta a su amante al tiempo que movía sensualmente sus caderas y se frotaba su intimidad con la del hombre en el futon.

—¡Maldita sea, enana! Si, lo hare —Exclamo el pelinaranja excitado al tiempo que tomaba las caderas de su chica y llenaba el interior de la joven, girando para situarse sobre ella. — Con dos condiciones. —Susurro sensualmente cerca del oído de Rukia, logrando erizarle la piel.

—¿Cuáles? —Pregunto totalmente ida.

—Primera: lo haremos en la oficina MINIMO dos veces por día. —Expuso mientras la penetraba lentamente.

—¿y c-cual e-es la seg… ¡ahh! —Gimió al sentir más hondo el miembro del pelinaranja. — L-la segunda c-condición. —Pregunto inundada de placer.

Ya hacia un tiempo que Ichigo y Rukia mantenían una relación, pero como no querían armar un alboroto no querían hacerlo público por el momento. Así que cuando se veían en el gotei eran dos camaradas, pero cuando estaban solos salían a algún lugar a pasear o siempre iban a la habitación de Ichigo o alguna posada discreta para satisfacer sus más bajas pasiones.

—Segunda: Que te cases conmigo —Finalizo el chico.

—¡E-estás loco! ¡Ahhhhhh! —El la penetro aún más profundo. Rukia quería que fuera más rápido, pero parecía que el mismo Ichigo se burlaba de ella en ese momento y la castigaba. Cruzo sus ojos con los de el: ocre contra violeta, ambos chocaban en una batalla de miradas. — V-vale… —Susurro rindiéndose.

—¿Qué dijiste? no te escuche. —¡Maldito, se hacia el sordo a propósito!

—Mmmm -Gimió- ¡D-dije que vale!, me caso contigo. —Gritó. — ¡Muévete mas rápido, tonto!

—Por mi perfecto. —Sonrió arrogante y aumento el ritmo de las embestidas.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 _ **Volviendo al presente**_

Ichigo y Rukia descansaban un poco debido a la reciente actividad física. Rukia volteo a ver a Ichigo que sonreía totalmente satisfecho, pero una duda cruzaba la mente de la teniente.

—Ichigo. —Llamo al aludido.

—¿Hm?

—¿Cómo le diremos a Nii-sama que nos casamos?

Y ahí mismo el capitán Kurosaki, el héroe de la guerra, uno de los más poderosos shinigamis de la historia tembló ante la idea de pedir la mano al hermano de la mujer que amaba.

El infierno estaba tan frio como el en ese preciso momento.

—Rukia ¿no te gustaría escapar al mundo humano? —Pregunto como si preguntara el clima.

Y Rukia se rio internamente, Ohh si eso sería divertido.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:**

 ***Shitagi:** Camisa interior, es la parte blanca del traje de shinigami.

 ***shihakusho:** Se refiere al uniforme que usan los shinigamis, que compone el Hakama (pantalon tradicional japonés-) el shitagi (la camisa interior) y el kosode (prenda superior)

 ***Kosode:** Es la prenda superior o el kimono en mangas cortas que utilizan en el uniforme shinigame, o sea que para abreviar es la prenda negra que llevan en la parte de arriba sobre el shitagi.

¡Taran! Si estás leyendo esto es porque eres un o una pervertida como yo y espero que hayas disfrutado la historia. Sinceramente creo que es la primera vez que escribo un lemon tan explícito o no sé si calificarlo de lime.

¡La inspiración me llego cuando estaba en el trabajo y dije "¡Joder, tiene que salir a la luz!" y aquí está el resultado.

¿Me regalas un review?

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abrazos de mazapán!**


	2. La prueba mas dificil

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo. Solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **LA PRUEBA MAS DIFICIL**

 _ **Un par de semanas después**_

 _Pock… pock_

Solo el sonido del bambú al chocar contra las piedras del estanque se escuchaba en el dojo de la familia Kuchiki. El actual líder de la familia Kuchiki Byakuya, se mostraba tranquilo ante lo que había solicitado el ahora capitán de la treceava división.

—Kurosaki ¿he escuchado bien? —Trato de confirmar lo dicho por el pelinaranja sin mostrar emoción alguna.

—Me escuchaste bien Byakuya. —El susodicho miro fijamente al capitán de la sexta división, Rukia estaba situada al lado del dueño de ojos ocre esperando la respuesta de su hermano. — Me voy a casar con Rukia, así que espero que no pongas ninguna resistencia.

—Absurdo. —Sentencio el Kuchiki mayor al tiempo que se ponía de pie. — Me niego a aceptar esta unión. —Finalizó mientras salía del lugar.

—¡Nii-sama! —Lo llamo la ojivioleta, pero solo recibió silencio por parte de este.

—¿Qué? ¿Te sientes desplazado, Byakuya? —Pregunto burlón Ichigo.

Ante este comentario el pelinegro detuvo su andar y se quedó quieto dando la espalda a la pareja.

—¿Desplazado? —Interrogo fríamente. — ¿Tratas de provocarme, Kurosaki Ichigo? —Entrecerró la mirada, ocre contra azul peleaban silenciosamente.

—Solo dije el cómo te debes de sentir en este momento, después de todo pienso llevarme a tu hermana pequeña. —Se jacto.

—Nii-sama te ruego que nos permitas casarnos, Ichigo ha logrado un gran desempeño en el gotei y su fuerza ha sido reconocida por todos. —Replico tratando de convencerlo.

—Silencio, Rukia. —Le ordenó impasible, y esta solo pudo agachar la mirada, aun no era capaz de rebatir una orden de su hermano. Este volvió su atención al capitán de la división trece. —Te equivocas, Kurosaki. En algún momento Rukia ha de sentar cabeza, pero deberá ser con alguien proveniente de alguien que este a su altura, un noble como ella.

—Te recuerdo que ella no es noble por nacimiento.

—Por nacimiento o no ella es miembro del clan Kuchiki, es mi deber que ella lleve en alto el honor de la familia.

— " _Es mi deber que ella lleve en alto el honor de la familia"_ ¡Y una mierda!, ¿no te parece que ya está grandecita para que elijas por ella? —Le reclamo.

—¡Ichigo! —La ojivioleta trato de calmar al joven capitán sin éxito.

Byakuya solo lo miro sin ninguna emoción y se encamino al gran jardín de la mansión, se quedó quieto un momento y volteo a ver a Ichigo al tiempo que su mano fue a parar en la empuñadura de su espada.

—Desenfunda Kurosaki. —Hablo tranquilamente mientras desenvainaba su zampakuto y se ponía en guardia.

—¿Así que es de esta forma? —Ichigo sonrió arrogante y tomo su espada, la cual se encontraba a su lado en forma sellada. En esos años había aprendido a manipular su poder espiritual y a mantener su zampakuto en la forma de una katana normal.

—¡Esperen los dos! ¡¿Qué piensan hacer? ¡—Exclamo preocupada.

—Rukia. —La llamo Ichigo. — No te atrevas a interferir.

—¡¿Ahhhh?! —Ella se puso de pie inmediatamente.

—Esto es un asunto que debemos arreglar entre hombres. —La corto su hermano.

—¡No me jodan, los dos están locos si creen que voy a dejarlos…! —La mano de Ichigo le impidió el paso y repentinamente el cuerpo de la shinigami cayo de rodillas al piso sin poder moverse. — _"I-imposible, no puedo moverme"_ —Pensó ella mientras miraba a su novio.

—Shibireyubi* —Escucho la voz clara de Ichigo, al tiempo que se dirigía al jardín. —Quédate aquí quietecita y observa enana. —Le ordeno mientras mandaba una mirada profunda a la ojivioleta.

Byakuya e Ichigo desenfundaron sus armas y se quedaron quietos un momento, el más mínimo movimiento haría que el combate comenzara. El sonido de uno de los peces del estanque fue la seña e Ichigo se lanzó al ataque primero.

El filo de ambas armas chocando entre provoco que algunas chispas salieran de las hojas de las zampukuto. Byakuya bloqueo el ataque de Ichigo y rápidamente lo hizo retroceder. Ichigo uso su shunpo para poder aparecer arriba de Byakuya y atacarlo provocando un leve corte en el haori del capitán, poco a poco los golpes de Ichigo iban adquiriendo más fuerza y velocidad, era tal que le había hecho ya un par de cortes más en sus ropas. El capitán de la sexta división ataco a Ichigo y en una distracción dio una fuerte patada al abdomen del ojimiel, mandándolo a volar a una de las paredes del lugar.

—Esparcete… Senbonzakura. —El ojiazul libero su shikai para tener mayor ventaja sobre su adversario. Los petalos rápidamente se dirigieron al capitán de la décimo tercera división y este salió airoso con algunas heridas en sus brazos y piernas, pero tenía esa sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

—¿Nos ponemos serios? —Se mofo. — Perfecto, si no fuera así no arreglaríamos este dilema nunca. —Ichigo puso ambas manos en la empuñadura de su zampakuto. — Abandona y mella el miedo… Zangetsu* —La katana se envolvió en dos masas de reiatsu oscuro e Ichigo blandió ambas, mostrando así sus dos espadas.

Los pétalos de senbonzakura arremetieron de nueva cuenta contra Ichigo quien volvió a usar su shunpo y movía sus katanas para evitar los cortes. Ataco directamente al cuello de Byakuya, casi estaba por cortarlo. No pudo terminar con el golpe de gracia debido a que la zampakuto de Byakuya había vuelto a su forma de katana y retuvo el ataque, dándole un fuerte golpe en las costillas hizo retroceder al joven capitán.

—Hado no. 4: byakurai* —El relámpago blanco se dirigió directamente a su enemigo, pero para sorpresa de Byakuya este desapareció y un instante después solo pudo sentir el filo de ambas katanas negras en su cuello.

Ante esto la espada resbalo de las manos del capitán de la sexta división y terminó clavada en el suelo.

—Muerto. —Fue lo único que asomo de los labios del pelinaranja al ver la rendición del noble.

Una leve sonrisa se asomó en los labios del ojiazul sin que nadie más viera.

—Rukia. —Llamo a la susodicha, quien al haber terminado la pelea pudo recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo. — Espero que sepas bien lo que haces.

—Nii-sama ¿acaso tu…? —Hablo feliz.

—Cuídala, Kurosaki. —Y dicho esto el noble desapareció en un shunpo sin más.

—Joder, es más molesto que un dolor en el trasero. —Escucho la queja de Ichigo al tiempo que se daba unos leves golpes en los hombros para quitar la tensión y se acercaba a la ojivioleta. Pero rápidamente recibió una fuerte patada en la quijada, cortesía de su ahora prometida.

—¿De qué fue todo esto que acaba de pasar? —Exigió saber ella.

—¡Maldita loca! —Gruño enojado frotando la zona afectada. —Esta era la única forma de que me diera tu mano. —Le contesto cabreado, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada.

—¿Ah? —Fue lo único que salió de la sorprendida shinigami.

—Tsk. En otras palabras: tu querido Nii-sama me estaba poniendo a prueba. —Finalizo.

—¿A-a prueba? —pregunto aún más desconcertada.

—Él quería saber si soy capaz de protegerte. ¡Deberías conocerlo mejor que yo!

—Nii-sama. —Susurro.

—Oye, oye ¿yo también luche sabes? —Comento ofendido, pero rápidamente Ichigo fue tomado del cuello de su haori y sintió unos labios posarse sobre los tuyos. Al principio fue lento, pero poco a poco el beso fue aumentando la intensidad, la mano de Ichigo viajo a la cintura de Rukia y la mano libre fue a la nuca de la chica, acercándolo más a él. Cuando ambos se sintieron satisfechos se separaron poco a poco, unidos solamente por un fino hilillo de saliva y un sonrojo en ambos rostros.

Ambos permanecieron un buen rato abrazados, era raro cuando podía tener un rato de intimidad así que cuando podían obtener alguno era aprovechado al maximo. El cómodo silencio fue interrumpido por la pelinegra.

—Ichigo

—¿Hmm?

—Creo que deberíamos casarnos pronto.

—¿Por qué la prisa? Byakuya ya me dio tu mano, podemos planear toda la ceremonia con calma. —Respondió confundido.

—No, en serio. —Siguió Rukia. — Debemos casarnos pronto. —Lo miro con un brillo en los ojos.

—¿Pero por qué? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Porque resulta que en 8 meses vamos a estar muy ocupados con cierta personita. —Susurro insinuante.

—¿8 meses.? —Y ahí fue donde Ichigo cayó en cuenta de lo que le estaba insinuando la mujer en sus brazos.

—Felicidades, "papi" —Se burló la susodicha mientras delineaba con su dedo índice el mentón de su prometido y con su otra mano guiaba la de su prometido a su vientre en una tenue caricia.

Ichigo se estremeció al sentir una presencia a su espalda y lo último que escucho antes de huir con una sonriente y embarazada Rukia en brazos -Próximamente Kurosaki Rukia- fue la palabra "BANKAI" seguido de miles de pétalos de cerezo tras ellos.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** A pedido de varios lectores/as aquí les traigo un segundo capítulo de esta pegajosa y pervertida historia (aunque este segundo capi fue más miel que lemon xDD). ¡Se me da fatal describir batallas, espero perdonen la porquería de pelea que he tratado de describir, he hecho lo mejor que pude!

 ***Shibireyubi (** _ **Dedo entumecedor**_ **):** Un hechizo vinculante que provoca parálisis. Es el Kido que Urahara utilizo en Rukia. Cuando Ichigo se enfrentó al menos grande en la saga del shinigami sustituto.

 ***Abandona y mella el miedo… Zangetsu:** Nunca he oído el comando de activación de la zampakuto del Ichigo asi que pensé que este comando le quedaría mejor, solo me lo he inventado jajaja xD.

 ***Hado no 4: Byakurai:** Via de destruccion numero 4 - rayo blanco

 ***** Byakuya aqui tiene ojos azules, decidi basarme en la descripcion fisica que manejan en el manga ya que ahi Byakuya tiene los ojos azules y no gris tirando violaceos.

Espero que les haya gustado.

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos de mazapán!**


	3. Al final del camino

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo. Solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento.

 **Dedicacion especial:** Aracheli281

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, demasiado meloso y algo de Ooc

¡Al fin! Después de casi dos meses les traigo el tercer y último capi de esta historia me cae que estába bien inspirada y rompí mi record, cuando o termine eran 22 páginas de Word y creo que 9021 palabras, pero cuando lo termine de editar resultaron ser 24 cuartillas en Word y 9731 palabras.

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **AL FINAL DEL CAMINO**

Masaru Shota y Takenaka Yuna se consideraban buenos shinigamis, ambos se habían graduado de la academia de artes espirituales con calificaciones normales, habían ingresado al gotei 13 con algo de esfuerzo -vale, muuuucho esfuerzo-, habían sobrevivido al ataque de los Ryoka, apoyaron durante la defensa de la ciudad de karakura y a duras penas habían sobrevivido al ataque de los Quincys que casi destruye la sociedad de almas. Si, eran buenos shinigamis pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Antes de ser sacados de su ensoñación por un par de peluches que les dieron en pleno rostro.

—¡No quiero! —Una vocecita los saco de su reflexión interna mientras volteaban a ver a la pequeña y altiva figurita que rezongaba frente a ellos.

Nombre: Kurosaki Ran*

Edad: 7 años

enfundada en un bonito kimono rosa con lirios bordados en color blanco, poseedora de piel blanca como la nieve, largo cabello naranja heredado por su padre, llegándole este arriba de media espalda y amarrado en dos coletas con un mechón al frente que se dividía en dos al final, exóticos ojos violetas heredados por su madre y… un carácter de los mil demonios, herencia también de su padre.

Yuna se puso de pie al tiempo que trataba de razonar con la pequeña.

—Ran-chan, por favor se paciente. Ya te dije porque no están. —Hablo la joven que tenía una cabellera castaña y ojos oscuros. — ¿Qué tal si mientras esperamos jugamos a la pelota? —Pregunto amigablemente, mostrando la pelota rosa de princesas y poniéndola frente a la infante.

—¡No quiero! —Respondió molesta y pateo la pelota, apuntando nuevamente al rostro de la shinigami, quien cayo adolorida al suelo.

Esa niña sí que tenía fuerza.

—¿Qué tal una partida con peonzas*? —Shota, el compañero de la chica quien poseía ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro, saco de entre sus ropas un par de pequeños objetos de madera. Le dio uno a la niña quien lo tomo en sus manos y se quedó mirando el objeto fijamente. —"¿Le gusto?" —Pensó emocionado el ojiazul. Pero su emoción se vio truncada cuando aquel objeto le fue tirado a la cara, cayendo justamente en uno de sus ojos. —¡AHHHHHHH! —Gritó de dolor.

—¡Eso es para niños! —Grito más molesta la Kurosaki menor.

—¿Y si jugamos a las damas? —Una Yuna recuperada le ofreció el tablero para entretenerla, pero también fue pateado al otro lado del cuarto, cuyas paredes eran de color rosa.

—¡No quiero!

—¿A las muñecas? —Shota le mostro una de sus muñecas favoritas. Pero recibió por respuesta una patada en la nariz.

—¡No quiero!

—¿A la hora del té? —Trato de convencerla la chica, pero el platito y la taza de plástico que llevaba en mano también fueros tirados al suelo de un manotazo.

—¡Dije que no quiero! —La pequeña pelinaranja volteo el rostro a un lado al tiempo que hacia un moflete en su mejilla. —¡No quiero jugar con ustedes!

—Ran, ya te lo hemos dicho: el capitán y la teniente Kurosaki están… —Hablo Shiro.

—¡No me importa! ¡quiero a papá y mamá! —Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a hacer berrinche.

Ambos shinigamis suspiraron derrotados ¡joder, la puta guerra era más fácil que tratar con esa niña! Y es que el capitán y la teniente del treceavo escuadrón estaban en una misión en hueco mundo desde hace cuatro días. Byakuya estaba ocupado en la sexta división y las personas en que confiaban estaban hasta el cuello de trabajo -Incluso Matsumoto, quien ahora salía con Hisagi no pudo escaquearse-. Así que ambos soldados habían sido asignados en cuidar a la pequeña heredera de los Kurosaki.

—" _Si algo le pasa, los matamos."_ —Fue la muda amenaza que recibieron de la mirada de su capitán y su teniente antes de partir, dejándoles en claro que, si había un solo rasguño en la nena probarían el poder de Zangetsu y Sode no shirayuki juntos.

Estaban exhaustos física y mentalmente. Habían oído rumores de que la pequeña era el tesoro de sus padres y ahora lo comprobaban en carne propia.

Cuidar de una niña de 7 años, _"fácil"_ fue lo primero que cruzo la mente de Yuna y Shiro. Pero no contaban con el nivel de energía que conllevaba seguir el paso a una pequeña tan despierta como aquella.

—¿Y entonces que te gustaría hacer? —Pregunto Shota exhalando un suspiro.

—Mmmm. —La pequeña se puso un dedo en la barbilla en pose pensativa y una sonrisa traviesa adorno sus mejillas.

Eso no auguraba nada bueno.

La niña brinco de la cama y salto sobre la cabeza de un sorprendido Shiro para dirigirse al pasillo y correr. Les basto un minuto a ambos para reaccionar y correr tras la pequeña. La encontraron ya calzada y abriendo la puerta de la casa.

—Juguemos a las traes.

—¿Ah? —Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo ¡quien entendía a esa niña¡, primero no quería jugar y ahora quería que la atraparan.

—V-vale —Hablo la castaña primero, cuando su amigo se acercó un poco más para murmurarle.

—Es una niña. —Le susurro el ojiazul confiado. — le daremos un poco de ventaja para que crea que no la alcanzamos. —Comenzó a planear. —Dejaremos que se canse y al final estará tan agotada que solo querrá dormir.

—A veces tienes buenas ideas, Shota. —Se emocionó Yuna susurrándole y volviendo su atención a la pequeña. — Esta bien Ran-chan, juguemos. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

—¡Vale, ustedes la traen! —Se despidió con su manita y desapareció en un shunpo.

—¡¿pero qué carajo?! —Murmuraba con la boca abierta un sorprendido Shota.

—¡¿PUEDE USAR SHUNPO?! —Yume se jalo el cabello aterrada.

—¡¿A que esperamos?! ¡Tras ella!

Y ambos partieron, tratando de atrapar a la pequeña, quien ya les llevaba muchísima ventaja.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 _ **Algun punto del seireitei.**_

Gruuur…

—Tengo hambre. —Ran ya había logrado confundir a sus niñeras y se detuvo un momento frotándose la tripita. —¡Ah! Ya se — Metió su manita dentro del kimono, sacando un collar en forma de flor de cerezo y se lo colgó al cuello. —¡Lista!

Y emprendiendo el camino nuevamente, tomo rumbo a una casa que conocía muy bien.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 _ **Con Shota y Yume.**_

 _ **Cuarto distrito de rukongai.**_

—Me va a matar, me va a matar, me va a matar, me va a matar, bueno en realidad la teniente lo va a ayudar con gusto, pero el capitán Kurosaki me va a matar. —Se mordía las uñas nerviosamente y sudaba a mares, ya pasaba más de una hora y no encontraban a la pelinaranja ni sentían su reiatsu en el seireitei.

—¡Cállate! —La mujer le dio un zape para que se calmara. —Me estas poniendo nerviosa. —Le reclamo.

—¡Pero no podemos encontrarla! —Exclamo aterrado. — ¡No pensé que tuviera tal manejo del shunpo a esa edad! —Exclamo aún más aterrado. —¿Y si un hollow la mato? ¿y si fue a una zona peligrosa de rukongai? ¿y si se lastimo con algo? ¿y si…? ¡¿Y si…?! —Volvió a recibir un zape de parte de su compañera.

—¡Dije que te calles! N-no debe haber ido muy lejos. —Tartamudeo, cuando de repente le llego una idea. —Soy una tonta, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes —Se golpeó a sí misma, tomo al pelinegro del cuello de su shihakusho, y se encamino en dirección a cierta área de la sociedad de almas.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 _ **Mansión Kuchiki**_

—Muchas gracias por la comida, estuvo delicioso. —Agradeció la pequeña cuando termino sus alimentos.

—Siempre es un placer recibirla Ran-sama. —Respondió la anciana cocinera de la familia Kuchiki

—Ya me voy. Nos vemos Kuma-san, Miyabi-san. —Hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento y desapareció en un shunpo.

—A esa edad y ya sabe usar el shunpo a la perfección. —Hablo un hombre de gran musculatura, cabello gris y ojos pequeños.

—Que esperabas, después de todo Kuchiki-sama le enseño. —Sonrió amablemente la anciana.

10 minutos después, aparecieron en el jardín los encargados de cierta pelinaranja. Quienes trataban de recuperar aire después de usar más de 300 shunpos seguidos.

—¡Ustedes! —Escucharon la voz intimidante de Kuma, el jefe de guardia de la mansión. — ¡¿Cómo osan entrar en terrenos de la familia Kuchiki?! —Los amenazo con una gran lanza.

—¡L-lo sentimos mucho! —Se disculparon ambos, al tiempo que bajaban la cabeza.

—N-no queríamos irrumpir. E-es solo que buscamos a Kurosaki Ran. —Hablo primero el ojiazul. —

—¡¿Qué quieren con Ran-sama?!

—" _¿Ran-sama?"_ —Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—¡S-somos los encargados de cuidar de ella hasta que nuestros superiores vuelvan! —Respondió el hombre asustado al sentir la lanza en su cuello.

—¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes? —Y Kuma bajo el arma.

—" _¿Sera porque no nos dejaste?"_ —Pensaron sarcásticamente.

—Son unas pésimas niñeras, Ran-sama se ha ido hace un rato.

—¿Por cuál dirección? —Pidió exaltada Yume.

—Por allá. —y apunto en dirección al oeste.

Un segundo después ya no había nadie en el jardín.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 _ **Seireitei: cuarteles del 4 escuadrón.**_

—Bueno días, teniente. —Saludaron un par de enfermeras al ver al joven que pasaba.

—B-buenas tardes. —Respondió cortésmente el muchacho, al tiempo que se ruborizaba avergonzado.

Hanataro Yamada caminaba por los pasillos de la cuarta división cargando hojas llenas de informes para entregar a la capitana Isane. Aunque ya había pasado casi un mes desde que fuese ascendido a teniente aun le costaba aceptar que era un oficial de alto rango y le apenaba que lo llamaran teniente. Nunca pensó que pedirle un poco de ayuda a Ichigo le hiciera mejorar notablemente en las batallas, no era fuerte al grado que fuera invencible, pero al menos ya podía derrotar a algunos hollows sin apoyarse en alguien ni esconderse a esperar refuerzos.

—¡Waaa! —Se asustó al sentir que algo se aferraba a su pierna. Agacho la mirada para encontrarse una mata de cabello naranja y ojos violetas que lo veían fijamente. — Ah, eras tú Ran-chan. Buenos días, Me asustaste—Respiro aliviado el joven teniente.

—Hanataro-onii chan, buenos días. —Saludo ella. Ante todo, su madre le había enseñado a siempre saludar de forma cortés, y ella siempre había querido a Hanataro como si fuera un hermano mayor. Después de todo el la conocía desde que era una bebé. —¿Sabes cómo llegar a donde están mamá y papá? —Fue directa al punto.

—Amm —Medito antes de contestar. —No, no lo sé. —Mintió el teniente. Era por la propia seguridad de la niña, conociéndola no pararía hasta llegar donde fuera que estuvieran sus padres. —¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y los esperas? Además ¿no había dos reclutas del escuadrón trece cuidándote? —Pregunto confundido.

—Estamos Jugando. —Respondió vagamente y sin mirarlo.

—¿Te volviste a escapar con el shunpo? —Pregunto con una gota resbalando por su cabeza. —¿Y escondes otra vez tu reiatsu con ese collar? —La cuestiono.

—Yoo… noooo. —Canturreo ella pateando una inexistente piedra en el aire.

—Lo hiciste ¿verdad?

—Ellos no me agradan. —Bufó. —Ven conmigo a buscar a mamá y a papá. —Le pidió mientras jaloneaba su hakama.

—E-eso no es posible ahora. Estoy trabajando. —Se disculpó apenado.

—¿Ehhh? —Hizo una carita triste.

—¡Waaa! No pongas esa cara. —Se rasco la nuca más nervioso al ver la carita de la niña. De su bolsillo saco una paleta y se la extendió sonriente.

—¿Para mí? —Le brillaron los ojos.

—Si dejas esa carita triste sí, es tuya. —Y la mano de ella le quito aquel caramelo.

—Gracias. —Y comenzó a comer su caramelo.

—¡Ahí estas! —Se escuchó una voz masculina.

La mirada violeta se giró buscando de dónde provenía esa voz y vio a sus dos niñeras corriendo en su dirección. —Juguemos después Hanataro-onii chan. —Y desapareció en un instante.

—¿Qué paso? —Se preguntó a sí mismo, totalmente confundido. Pero al ver pasar a los otros dos shinigamis correr tras Ran como si se les fuera la vida en ello Hanataro entendió todo. —Buena suerte. —Lo dijo con cierta lastima hacia los subordinados de Ichigo.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

Por los tejados de la división cinco la figura de Ran avanzaba de un shunpo tras otro sin parecer cansada. Unos metros tras ella, los otros le seguían el paso, pero a cada paso que ellos daban, ella se alejaba otros 4 y no eran capaces de alcanzar al pequeño diablillo ¿Cómo era posible que una mocosa les superara en velocidad?

—¡Ran chan, vuelve aquí! —Escucho que la castaña.

—¡No quiero! —Se volvió de espaldas mientras seguía usando el shunpo y le saco la lengua jalándose también el ojo derecho hacia abajo en son de burla.

—Y-ya… no… puedo…necesito… a-aire… —Murmuraba el pelinegro casi sin aliento.

—Vuelve aquí y vallamos a casa para esperar al capitán y a la teniente. —La trato de llamar calmadamente, pero se notaba que ya también estaba necesitando aire.

—¡Que no quieroo! —Refunfuño en un berrinche. —¡Son unos pesados! —Les grito al ver que no la dejaban en paz.

En ese momento la ojivioleta sintió dos reiatsus que reconocía muy bien y sonrió emocionada mientras se dirigía al punto donde se sentían más fuertes esas presencias, mismos reiatsus que también fueron reconocidos por los shinigamis que la seguían y comenzaron a sudar aterrados.

—¡No quiero morir! —Se exalto Shota casi llorando y aun tratando de atrapar a la pequeña pelinaranja, que se alejaba más y más de ambos.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 _ **Sociedad de almas, algún punto cercano a la puerta senkai.**_

Una parte del cielo comenzó a fragmentarse en color negro y a abrirse poco a poco. Del extraño espacio oscuro, descendieron las figuras de Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia quienes apenas tenían un par de cortes en sus ropas y brazos, pero por lo demás se veían perfectamente.

—Bienvenidos capitán Kurosaki, teniente Kuchiki. —Los saludaron Kiyone y Sentaro al mismo, tiempo haciendo una reverencia a los susodichos. —¿Cómo les fue?

—Fuera de un par rasguños todo termino bien. —Respondió la pelinegra. Su cabello era un poco más largo, sus facciones se habían afilado y su cuerpo había tomado más curvas debido al embarazo que había pasado -curvas de las que su capitán no se quejaba-. Aunque estaban casados y todo el seireitei sabía de su relación conyugal, Rukia había preferido seguir con el apellido Kuchiki mientras estuviera de servicio e Ichigo había aceptado esto sin problemas. El entendía que Rukia quería ser reconocida por su propio nombre y no por el del héroe de la sociedad de almas asi que respeto su deseo. — ¡Y si tu no hubieras sido tan impulsivo no tendríamos rasguño alguno! —Le reclamo a él.

—¡¿Impulsivo yo?! ¡ahora me echas a mí la culpa! —Reclamo el pelinaranja, en esos años sus facciones habían madurado un poco más y su cabello estaba más largo, daba ese aire a cuando había aprendido el getsuga tensho final en la batalla contra Aizen. Él se agacho un poco y acerco sus labios al oído de su mujer para susurrarle. —¿Quién fue la que se lanzó a atacar primero para poder continuar con nuestro "asunto"? —Se burló.

El sonrojo invadió las mejillas de la teniente y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula que lo hizo caer al piso.

—Imbécil. —Lo insulto desviando la mirada.

—¡Desgraciada! —Grito frotando la zona adolorida y Rukia se burló sacándole la lengua.

—¡Correcto, eso fue tu culpa!

—¡Y un carajo, cinco minutos después de eso tú no te quejabas!

—Este… ¿Nos perdimos de algo? —Susurro Kiyone a su compañero, totalmente confundida por los susurros y peleas que estaban teniendo sus superiores ya que no habían escuchado el comentario que inicio la pelea.

—No sé… —Le respondió Sentaro.

Rukia e Ichigo estaban metidos en su discusión, cuando repentinamente el de mirada ocre puso una expresión seria y giro la cabeza a su izquierda, pero no vio nada. Volteo arriba y atrapo a la pequeña figura que había saltado en su dirección.

—¡Papi!

—¡¿Ran?! —Pregunto sorprendido el pelinaranja.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —Pregunto extrañada su mujer, mientras tomaba a la niña de los brazos de su padre. —¿Dónde están los otros dos que deberían estarte vigilando?

Apenas termino de decir esto, un pelinegro y una castaña aparecieron frente a ellos y cayeron al suelo agotados y respirando agitadamente.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunto seriamente el capitán al verlos sudando y tomar aire como locos.

—Yo… nosotros… no jugaba… ella… shunpo…—Murmuraba un Shiro respirando y hablando al mismo tiempo.

—No te estoy entendiendo nada. —Ladeo la cabeza extrañado mientras trataba de descifrar lo que murmuraba su subordinado.

—E-él quiere decir… que estábamos jugando con Ran chan… cuando ella de repente vino hacia acá. —Mintió descaradamente Yuna, prefería mentir a admitir que una mocosa era más veloz que ellos dos juntos. Primero estaba su orgullo como shinigami.

—¿Es cierto? —Rukia bajo la mirada para encarar a su hija.

—¡Siii! —Respondió con una gran sonrisa. —¡Quiero helado, demos un paseo! —Y arrastro a sus padres con ella.

—Claro. —Respondieron ambos padres con una cálida sonrisa al tiempo que se dejaban llevar.

—Estee… capitán ¿no deberían ir a revisión médica? —Les interrumpió Kiyone antes de que siguieran andando.

—Les dije que estamos bien. Sentaro, Kiyone vuelvan a sus labores. —Les ordeno el pelinaranja. — Y… —Una gota de sudor resbalo por su cabeza al ver a sus otros dos subordinados tirados en el piso. —Ustedes dos pueden tomarse el día. —Ordeno, y juraría que casi los vio llorar de felicidad.

—¡Papiii! —Lo jaloneo de su haori para continuar su camino.

—¿Y el informe? —Pregunto Sentaro.

—Más tarde. —Respondió despreocupado. Conociendo al capitán comandante, seguramente estaría durmiendo en ese momento y no le importaría recibir el informe más tarde de lo usual. — Después volveré al cuartel, vayan ustedes dos. —Finalizo siendo jaloneado por su retoño.

—Si… —Los terceros oficiales de la décimo tercera división asintieron, mientras veían las tres siluetas alejarse.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **Distrito 1 de Rukongai: Junrinan***

Después de pasar un buen rato en las calles y que Ran sacara toda su energía tratando de subir a todo árbol grande que viera, la familia se decidió a tomar un descanso.

—¡Esta rico! —Exclamo Ran mientras degustaba su granizado de melón, sus padres estaban sentados en una mesa de aquel pequeño café tradicional bebiendo una taza de té y un pastelillo de té verde matcha.

—Hey, hey jovencita, come más despacio. —La reprendió Rukia, mientras limpiaba con una servilleta los restos de sirope de melón que tenía en las comisuras. —Lista. —Finalizo con una sonrisa.

—Ese collar… —Ichigo le quito aquella flor de cerezo que llevaba al cuello y el reiatsu de la Ran se dejó sentir en el lugar. —Es para ocultar reiatsu ¿Dónde conseguiste esto? —Cuestiono sorprendido.

—¡El tío Byakuya me lo dio! —Respondió. — Dijo que era para emergencias.

—Byakuya le anda regalando cosas raras. —Le reclamo a la pelinegra.

—Nii-sama se procupa por su seguridad. —Defendió a su hermano.

—¡Y una mierda su seguridad! —Una vena de hincho en su frente— Lo que pasa es que le gusta darme dolores de cabeza. —Y esta vez encaro a la pelinaranja. — Por eso cuando haces de las tuyas y desapareces, no te encuentro. —Reprendió a su hija y guardo el collar.

—Te quiero papi. —Lo miro con sus enormes ojos violetas, tan idénticos a los de su madre que podía perderse en ellos.

¡Maldita sea! Era débil ante esa mirada y ya sabía a quién se lo había aprendido.

—¿Qué le has estado enseñando? —Entrecerró la mirada en dirección a su esposa.

—Ara, Kurosaki-kun, solo le enseño a sacar provecho a su encanto. —Respondió con ese tono fingido que tanto aborrecía. —¿Cómo crees que logre que aceptaras ser capitán?

—Tuuu… —Susurro tétricamente tan bajo que solo Rukia lo escucho.

—¿En serio mami? —Pregunto la ojivioleta menor. —¿Papá no fue siempre capitán?

—No, no siempre lo fui. —Le respondió el de forma indiferente.

—¿Y cómo te convenció? —Volvió a cuestionar inocentemente.

El rubor subió a la cara de Ichigo y Rukia al mismo tiempo.

—Ahhh… —Rukia quedo totalmente muda.

—T-te lo diré cuando crezcas.

—¡Pero quiero saber! —Hizo puchero. Era culpa de ambos, la consentían tanto que a veces era imposible negarle algo.

Pero esta vez no se saldría con la suya.

—Te dije que cuando seas mayor lo sabrás. —Impuso el.

—Hmpfff. —Hizo un puchero entrecerrando la mirada.

Un suave tintineo distrajo a la ojivioleta menor, que busco con la mirada de donde provenía aquel sonido sin éxito alguno. Se puso de pie aun con su granizado en mano y frente a ella vio pasar a una niña de su misma edad, quien llevaba un adorno en su mano con una campanilla que producía aquel sonido.

—Ran, siéntate a comer. —Escucho la voz de su padre llamándola.

—Quiero seguir paseando y uno de esos. —Apunto a la niña con el adorno que se alejaba del lugar.

—Primero comemos y luego seguimos paseando.

—Una cosa a la vez. —Sentencio su madre mientras la tomaba de la mano y la hacia sentarse de nuevo.

Se dispusieron a continuar con su bocadillo, cuando una mariposa de la muerte apareció frente a la familia y se posó en el dedo de Rukia transmitiendo el mensaje correspondiente.

—Es del capitán comandante. —Hablo Rukia seriamente. — "Se convoca a todos los capitanes a una reunión de emergencia en la primera división. Tenientes, deberán esperar en la sala número 7." Es todo. —Finalizo.

—¿Una reunión justo ahora? apenas llegamos. —Suspiro hastiado.

—Es nuestro trabajo.

—Ya se, ya se. En fin. —Se puso de pie, seguido de su mujer e hija. —Ran, te llevare a los cuarteles de la división para que te cuiden un rato.

—¡No! —Grito ella abrazándose a su pierna. —¡Quiero ir con ustedes!

—No puedes. —Le ordeno su madre.

—¡Si puedo! —Rezongo. —Me quedare quieta… pero llévenme. —Susurro cabizbaja. Había estado 4 días verlos y no quería separarse de ellos.

—Que le vamos a hacer. —Hablo derrotada Rukia mientras intercambiaba miradas con Ichigo, quien asintió en aprobación con una de sus sonrisas -que a Rukia le encantaban- —Pero te quedaras conmigo y no quiero quejas de que aburres.

—¡Yayy!

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

Cuarteles de la primera división: sala numero 7

Ya eran pasadas de las 6 p.m desde que la reunión comenzara, Ran se encontraba dibujando en una de las mesas con algunos colores y unas hojas que su mamá le había conseguido. Mientras ella se distraía, Rukia la observaba y una sonrisa divertida surco su rostro a le ver lo absorta que se encontraba en su arte. Le recordaba a cuando hacia aquellos dibujos para explicarle las cosas a Ichigo, de eso ya había pasado bastante tiempo.

—"Mas de 15 años, eh" —Pensó para sí misma.

—Kuchiki. —La llamo el teniente Kira.

—¿Hmm? —Se giró a mirar al teniente de la tercera división.

—¿Vas a matricularla en la academia de artes espirituales? —Pregunto.

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes? —La cuestiono Nanao. — Bueno, tiene bastante poder espiritual. Yo creo que entre más rápido inicie su entrenamiento será una gran ayuda a la sociedad de almas.

—El problema es que no se muestra muy interesada en entrenar. —Le contesto. — Si ella decide ser shinigami la apoyaremos. Pero si por el contrario prefiere una vida fuera del campo de batalla, Ichigo y yo estaremos de acuerdo con ella.

—Son muy liberales en su forma de educar. —Hablo sorprendida Momo.

—Mejor dicho, queremos que disfrute su infancia.

—¿No la miman demasiado? —Pegunto Kira nuevamente.

—¡Claro que no!

—Aja. —Respondió el rubio sarcásticamente.

—T-tal vez solo un poco. —Respondió nerviosa Rukia.

—Tartamudeaste. —Se burló Mashiro, que ahora ya era la única teniente de la novena división. Kensei y Rose habían muerto en el ataque Quincy, así que Hisagi había sido ascendido a capitán al término de la guerra al igual que Renji. —Eso quiere decir que Kira-chan tiene razón.

—Oye Kuchiki. —La teniente de la décima división la tomo del hombro por sorpresa y la acerco a ella para que nadie más escuchara. —¿No piensan agrandar la familia? —La pico de forma insinuante sin notar como la otra desviaba la mirada. —Ran chan necesita alguien con quien jugar.

—Yo si quisiera. —Murmuro bajito, y Matsumoto noto el tono apagado en su voz.

—¿Dije algo malo? —Cuestiono preocupada la rubia al ver como su humor decaía.

—No es eso, lo que pasa es que…

—¡Rukia! —Escucho que la llamaban.

La ojivioleta fue cortada por Ichigo, quien entraba en ese momento en la sala y la niña se acercó a él corriendo con su obra en mano.

—Mira papá —Le mostro su dibujo.

—¿Hmm? —Tomo la hoja que le ofreció y analizo el dibujo un momento. —¿Soy yo? —Pregunto dudoso al ver un conejo deforme con el cabello naranja y dos espadas peleando contra un oso azul y un agujero en el pecho. Definitivamente Ran había heredado dos rasgos importantes de Rukia: su gusto por ese estúpido conejo chappy y su "arte" — ¿Y esta de aquí es mamá? —Pregunto nuevamente al ver a otro conejo con largo cabello negro y una espada blanca.

—Si ¿te gusta? —Le brillaban los ojos. Una gota resbalo por su cabeza al ver su mirada expectante sobre él.

—Si —Respondió casi por obligacion— ¿Te importa que me lo quede?

—No, te lo regalo —Se notaba lo feliz de estaba por su trabajo y de que a él le gustara.

—¿Nos vamos? —Se dirigió a Rukia esta vez.

—Mi capitán ya llego, me retiro. —Se despidió de sus compañeros y se alejó en dirección a los dos pelinaranjas.

—¡Hey Kuchiki! — La llamo, pero al parecer no alcanzo a escucharla porque siguió su camino. Miro seriamente en dirección a la chica ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Su ánimo había bajado considerablemente cuando le pregunto sobre agrandar la familia, ella lo decía en broma, no esperaba que le afectara tanto.

—¿Sucede algo, Matsumoto-san? —La llamo Kira.

—No, solo me quede pensando…

—¿Qué cosa?

—No, nada importante.—Le resto importancia— Solo que esos tres se ven bien juntos.

—Me pregunto que pasara el día que ella tenga novio. —Refiriéndose a la pequeña Kurosaki.

—Correra sangre…. Mucha sangre.

—Tienes razón. —Finalizo la rubia.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles del seireitei en dirección a su casa, estaban cerca de junrinan, cuando repentinamente la ojivioleta menor escucho ese tintineo que le había llamado la atención antes de que su papá tuviera esa reunión.

Noto un local modesto con accesorios y broches. Rápidamente se dirigió al lugar seguida de Ichigo y Rukia donde una mujer joven llego para atenderlos.

—Buenas tardes ¿los puedo ayudar? —Pregunto amable, pero era notorio su sonrojo al ver al atractivo hombre frente a ella. Automáticamente Rukia entro en modo posesivo.

—No por el momento, si necesitamos algo mi ESPOSO y yo la llamamos. —Respondió repegandose al brazo de ichigo y haciendo énfasis en la palabra "esposo" mientras lanzaba una mirada fría a la joven dependiente.

—C-claro. —Susurro intimidada y se alejó discretamente.

—¿Qué? ¿celosa? —La pico.

—Calla imbécil. —Le susurro bajo para que su retoño no escuchara como lo insultaba, pero se notaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Para ser tan pequeña eres muy posesiva. —Y le beso el cuello discretamente. — ¡Ughh! —Había recibido un fuerte codazo por parte de su avergonzada mujer. Golpe que lo hizo encogerse un poco del dolor, lo bueno es que Ran estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta. —Hija de perra. —Pero ya tendría su venganza.

—Suena bonito —Murmuro la menor señalando los broches para el cabello que tenían campanillas como adorno, estaba tan distraída que no noto la pequeña discusión de sus padres. — ¿Puedo tener uno?

Rukia miro los bonitos adornos y se acercó al exhibidor para verlos, quedando absorta en uno específicamente.

—¿Mamá? —Escucho que la llamaban.

—… —

—¡Mami!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Rukia salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que la llamaban.

—¿Puedo tener uno? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Hoy no, tal vez otro día. —Le respondió.

—Lo quiero. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse bajo sus ojos.

—Volveremos otro día. —La trato de consolar.

—¡Pero lo quiero!

—Y ya te dije que vendremos otro día por él. No me rezongues jovencita.

—Mmmff… ¡Buaaa! —Estallo en lágrimas y se fue del local llorando.

—¡Espera, Ran! —La llamo su madre mientras salía tras ella, dejando a Ichigo solo en aquel lugar.

La pelinaranja se encontraba fuera del lugar llorando y Rukia trato de calmarla, definitivamente debía darle algo de razón a Kira, lo cierto es que la consentían demasiado y les era difícil negarse a alguno de sus caprichos, mucho más cuando lloraba.

—No llores más. —Rukia le seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. —Volveremos otro día y te compraremos el que tú quieras.

—¿De verdad? —Pregunto ilusionada.

—De verdad.

Una mano con una bolsita blanca apareció repentinamente entre las dos mujeres.

—No habrá dulces ni juguetes un buen tiempo.

—¡Ichigo! —Lo reprendió molesta. Ella tratando de dar un poco de disciplina y el contradiciéndola, aunque no debería sorprenderle. Ese hombre por más que fuera reconocido como unos de los shinigamis más fuertes de la sociedad de almas tenía un punto débil: Sus mujeres.

—¡Si! —Acepto encantada mientras tomaba la bolsita y sacaba el adorno con forma de estrella, poniéndolo en su cabello. Movió su cabeza y al hacerlo la campanilla hizo un leve sonido. — Gracias papi. —Le hizo una seña para que se agachara a su altura y el pelinaranja así lo hizo, recibiendo sorpresivamente un beso en la mejilla. —¡Eres el mejor papá del mundo!

—Ya. —Gruño avergonzado desviando la mirada.

—Eres su ídolo Ichigo. —La mirada de Rukia se enterneció al ver tal escena.

—¿Y también soy tu ídolo? —Pregunto en broma.

—Quizás si, quizás no. —Contesto en el mismo tono que él y se adelantó un poco más tomando a la niña de la mano.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? —Una vena apareció en su cabeza mientras le seguía el paso.

—Quien sabe. —Siguio jugando con el.

—Tch. —Touche, punto para la ojivioleta, le gustaba dejarlo a la expectativa.

La familia decidió retomar su destino, así que después de andar un buen rato por las calles del seireitei finalmente llegaron a su hogar. No era una mansión pero si era bastante amplia, era de estilo japonés tradicional pero habían logrado obtener algunos muebles del estilo occidental -Gracias a Urahara ¿quién más podría pasar esas cosas por el senkaimon sin problemas?- un bonito jardín, 4 habitaciones bastante amplias, de las cuales solo dos eran ocupadas, una por el matrimonio y otra por Ran, la cocina si seguía el estilo de la época edo, tenían un gran salón para poder trabajar o recibir las visitas y un pequeño dojo donde de vez en cuando Ichigo y Rukia entrenaban.

Eran ya pasadas las 10 de la noche, hacia bastante tiempo que Ran se había duchado junto a sus padres y se había ido a dormir, aferrada a su inseparable peluche del chappy.

Rukia estaba en la habitación de ambos preparándose para dormir, al día siguiente debían retomar sus ocupaciones en el gotei y debían descansar. Noto que Ichigo ya había tardado mucho y se dirigió al pasillo donde estaba el cuarto de su hija, sorprendiéndose de ver al joven capitán en el corredor que daba al jardín, con una copa y una botella de sake a un lado.

—Qué raro que estés bebiendo.

—De vez en cuando un hombre necesita un poco de alcohol. —Respondió. — Además esta noche amerita unos tragos por la misión que tuvimos.

Ella tomo asiento junto a su esposo, los acompaño un agradable silencio y la luz que daba la luna llena.

—Hoy la luna esta hermosa.

—Si… hermosa. —Murmuro observando de reojo a Rukia, quien era bañada por la luz del astro.

—Por cierto. —Lo encaro, él ya había desviado la mirada y bebía otro sorbo de sake. — No deberías consentir tanto a Ran o se hará mas caprichosa.

—Por eso le dije que no habría juguetes y dulces un buen tiempo. Además también es tu hija.

—Pues entonces cuando le diga "no" al menos trata de seguirme la corriente. —Reclamo. — si yo le digo que no a algo y luego tú le dices "si" me restas autoridad. Lo interpretara como que siempre obtendrá lo que quiere si va a ti después de que yo se lo niegue.

—Está bien, lo que tú digas. —Le restó importancia.

—No me des por mi lado, Kurosaki Ichigo.

—No lo hago. —Corto calmadamente. — De hecho, estaba pensando algunas cosas que…

—¿Tu, pensando? —Se burló.

El la volteo a ver mosqueado con el ceño aún más fruncido, pero fue reemplazado inmediatamente por una sonrisa socarrona y dejo la copa de alcohol a un lado. Rápidamente su cuerpo aprisiono a la pelinegra, cortándole toda vía de escape.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunto desconcertada.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo… también me debes algo por el golpe en esa tienda. —Ronroneo cerca del oído de la chica. Causándole un estremecimiento a la shinigami que recorrió toda su espina dorsal y la excito, pero no lo demostraría. Al menos no aún.

—¿Si? —Tanteo el terreno.

—Has golpeado mi orgullo. —Continúo mordisqueando su oído.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura que sobrevivirás. —Siguió burlándose mientras trataba de reprimir un suspiro.

—Entre más te reprimas más te hare sufrir ¿lo sabias?

—Me gusta cuando me haces sufrir. —Le insinuó coqueta.

—Teniente Kuchiki no debería hablar de esa forma. —La beso en los labios brevemente. —¿Qué pensara el capitán de la sexta división si la escucha? —Se burlaba él.

Ella no respondió y lo jalo del cuello de la yukata juntando sus labios otra vez, pero era un beso más apasionado que el anterior.

La mano de Ichigo acariciaba los brazos de ella de arriba hacia abajo mientras intensificaba el beso. Su lengua rozo sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, autorización que obtuvo unos momentos después y las lenguas de ambos se mezclaron en una batalla sin fin. La temperatura aumentaba poco a poco y ropa les comenzaba a estorbar. La yukata de ella fue bajada poco a poco hasta llegar a la inmediación de sus pechos.

—Ichigo. —Suspiro contra su boca, algo había hecho contacto con su razonamiento y debía expresarlo antes de que pasaran a tercera base totalmente.

—¿Hmm? —Estaba muy centrado en besar la piel expuesta de su cuello.

—Si seguimos aquí nos verán —Gimió levemente.

Ante esto último, dejo de sentir los ardientes labios en su piel y sintió como era levantada en brazos por el pelinaranja y caminaba apresurado hacia su habitación. Una vez llegaron, cerró la puerta con seguro y la recostó en el suave futon.

La pelinegra no desviaba la mirada de los ojos de Ichigo. siempre había sido así, ellos con una simple mirada podían decirse una y mil cosas al mismo tiempo sin que nadie más se enterara, los dedos masculinos se perdieron en su cabello mientras terminaba de desnudarla, al tiempo que ella hacia lo mismo con él. Noto que se detuvo un momento y paro a buscar algo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy seguro que estaba aquí. —Lo escucho murmurar mientras buscaba en su haori. —Aquí esta.

—¿?

Se acercó a ella nuevamente y le acaricio la mejilla con una mano, mientras que con la otra le acomodaba algo en el cabello. Cuando el retiro la mano, noto un bonito broche para cabello con forma de orquídea.

—Esto es…

—Lo veías fijamente en esa tienda. —Continuo. — Pensé que lo querrías.

Los dedos de ella recorrieron los detalles del adorno, desde la cerámica en forma de flores hasta aquellas hojas moldeadas.

—Podría haber estado viendo cualquier otro en el exhibidor ¿Por qué este?

—Las orquídeas son tus flores favoritas. —Respondió mientras besaba su hombro derecho

—No pensé que lo recordaras. —Se sorprendió.

—Tch, tengo un recordatorio de ello todos los días. —Subió la mirada para encararla. — "Ran" significa "orquídea" ¿me equivoco?

—Nunca creí que te dieras cuenta.

Rukia no se dio cuenta en que momento el termino de desvestirlos a ambos hasta ese momento.

—Dejemos de hablar. —Gruño excitado.

—Por supuesto. —Ella estaba más que dispuesta a acatar esa orden.

Las manos expertas del pelinaranja recorrieron su anatomía de pies a cabeza, mientras que ella de vez en cuando sacaba gemidos que a él lo volvían loco. Con cuidado bajo a sus pechos y tomo uno de ellos entre sus manos comenzando a masajearlo suavemente y sin dejar de ver a Rukia directamente a los ojos se llevó uno a la boca mientras la otra mano seguía en lo suyo con el otro seno.

Rukia por su parte no pensaba dejarle toda la diversión, así que ni tonta ni perezosa sus manos comenzaron a descender, comenzando desde los hombros, bajando por los omóplatos y acariciando los fuertes abdominales de Ichigo hasta llegar a su destino en la parte más baja de sus caderas. Tomo el miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo poco a poco sacando un gruñido de excitación en el shinigami que salió desde el fondo de su garganta, quien se había detenido un momento de la atención en sus senos ¡esa mujer sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo llegar al límite! La mano de ella se detuvo y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

—Conozco esa mirada, maldita enana. —Siseo.

—Entonces intenta detenerme fresita. —Y rápidamente la cabeza de ella fue a parar a la entrepierna de él.

Ichigo no pudo replicar ya que sintió que estaba en el puto cielo en ese momento, Desde la primera vez que lo habían hecho había descubierto que la pelinegra era una maestra en el uso de la lengua y aunque ambos eran vírgenes hasta ese momento lo había llevado al límite la primera vez. No tardo mucho para recostarse y logro acomodarla de tal forma que la intimidad de ella quedo a la altura de su boca comenzado el también a mover su lengua en torno a su parte más íntima, aquel 69 era perfecto para ambos hasta que finalmente llegaron a la cúspide del extasis llegando uno en la boca del otro.

La ojivioleta apenas comenzaba a recuperarse cuando sintió que el la recostó en el futon y se frotaba contra ella.

—E-espera, déjame recuperarme un poco. —Suplico.

—Tu solo déjate llevar. —Le susurro mordisqueando su lóbulo.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal, y es que cuando le hablaba y besándoba de esa forma, su sentido común y su cerebro no conectaban correctamente y solo eran sus instintos los que tomaban el control de su cuerpo. Sintió la intromisión de su pene dentro de ella y a partir de ese momento no pensó en nada mas, solo fue capaz de enterrar sus uñas en la espalda del pelinaranja y gemir su nombre tan alto como pudo.

Por su parte Ichigo seguía entrando y saliendo de ella, ella era jodidamente perfecta entre sus brazos y su interior le calzaba a la perfección cada vez que la penetraba, era como un guante a la medida.

Un guante hecho solo para él.

Las uñas se hundieron en la piel de su espalda, pero no le importo. Le gustaba sentir las marcas que le dejaba, era una clara señal de que ambos disfrutaban por igual. Continuaron en un vaivén hasta que ambos llegaron al cielo juntos y el derramo toda su semilla en su interior.

El resto de la noche siguió igual de intensa para ambos y fue hasta muy entrada la madrugada que terminaron total y completamente agotados. Rukia descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, le gustaba la sensación cuando subía y bajaba al respirar.

—Duérmete ya—Se sobresaltó al oír su voz, no esperaba que el siguiera despierto y la había tomado por sorpresa, pero no lo demostraría.

—… —Simplemente fingiría que no lo escucho.

—Sé que sigues despierta. —Murmuro. — si quieres podemos hacer más "ejercicio" hasta que te canses. —Sugirió en tono obsceno.

—¡Vete a la mierda, estúpido! —Se levantó confrontándolo y le mostro el dedo corazón.

—¿Ves? Si seguías despierta. —Como respuesta recibió un par de cachetadas. —¡Auch! —Se quejó tomándose la mejilla. —¡Maldita violenta!

—¡¿Y quién fue el que empezó?! —Le grito enfadada.

Ichigo la tomó por sorpresa y la tomo de la cadera empujandola hacia él, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su pecho.

—En castigo no te podrás levantar.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Y la callo juntando sus labios con los de ella sin darle tiempo de hablar, ella siguió resistiéndose, pero al final termino cediendo, siempre terminaba perdiendo contra el en esa posición. Una vez que el la soltó ella desvió la mirada avergonzada y se recostó sobre su pecho nuevamente sin decir palabra alguna, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que ella hablo. —Ichigo…

—Hmm

—Ichigo… —Volvió a llamarlo.

—Hmmm —Murmuro somnoliento.

—¡Ichigo! —Lo llamo un poco más fuerte

—¿Qué? —Gruño a duras penas, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la apegaba más a su pecho.

—…

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto algo adormilado.

—¿Prometes no molestarte?

—Depende de lo que preguntes.

—… —La indecisión tomo control de ella ¿decirle o no decirle?

—¿Rukia?

—Quiero tener otro bebe. —Le soltó de pronto.

—No —Rechazo inmediatamente.

El silencio fue lo único que reino la habitación en ese momento, ninguno de los dos decía algo, ella lo miraba directo a los ojos y viceversa tratando de procesar aquella solicitud.

—Tienes que superarlo. —Trato de razonar ella.

—Ya te dije que no. —Su ceño se frunció mas al ver la insistencia en el tema.

—Esta vez no pasara. —Lo intento convencer. —He hablado con la capitana Isane y todo saldrá bien esta ocasión. Ha desarrollado…

—¡Dije que no y es mi última palabra! —Exploto molesto.

La renuencia de Ichigo se debía a que cuando se había embarazado de Ran. este fue muy delicado. A los cinco meses estuvo a punto de perderla y tuvo que estar en reposo los meses restantes, las náuseas la habían puesto muy mal, tuvo una eclampsia al séptimo mes que la había dejado muy débil y cuando al fin Ran llego al mundo, durante el parto había sufrido una fuerte hemorragia que la tuvo al borde de la muerte. De no haber sido por La capitana del cuarto escuadrón estaba seguro que ella no habría sobrevivido.

Ese día Ichigo se había jurado a si mismo que no la haría pasar por lo mismo dos veces. Y también tenía miedo… miedo de perderla definitivamente.

—Por favor… —Le rogo.

—No. no te arriesgare otra vez. —Se separó de ella y se recostó dándole la espalda. No paso mucho para que sintiera como le besaba la espalda y sus pequeñas manos cruzaban por debajo de sus brazos y acariciaban por su pecho.

—¿No quieres tener un niño por ahí? —Lo picaría con curiosidad. —¿Un pequeñito para que juegue con Ran? ¿para perpetuar el apellido Kurosaki? —Siguió besando su espalda y subió poco a poco hasta llegar a su hombro derecho. — ¿Alguien más para darle nuestro cariño?

¿Qué si quería? ¡Maldita sea, claro que quería! Pero las cosas siempre podían ir mal y salir de la forma que uno menos esperaba.

Pero debía admitir que el también quería tener otro hijo.

—Solo uno. —Le rogo rozando sus labios. —Solo uno y te juro que ya no te pediré nada más.

—¿Cuántas veces habré escuchado eso mismo? —Eso fue sarcasmo puro.

—No es la primera vez que discutimos esto.

—Y siempre termino en la misma respuesta: No.

—¡Pues bien! —Sentencio ya molesta. —Espero que te guste la abstinencia. —Se zafo de los brazos del hombre y se envolvió en una sábana.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto sorprendido. —Espera ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —Reclamo al verla vistiéndose y tomar algunas prendas para después dirigirse al pasillo.

—A protegerme de ti. Ya que al parecer te da tanto pánico tener otro hijo lo mejor es que ya no hagamos el amor a partir de ahora.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Buenas noches Ichigo. —Y dicho esto cerró la puerta corrediza mientras se alejaba. Dejando al hombre solo en la penumbra de la habitación.

—¡Maldita sea! —El sonido de su puño contra la madera del piso fue lo último que Rukia alcanzo a escuchar mientras se alejaba.

Los días siguientes fueron una tortura para el de ojos avellana, Rukia iba muy en serio en eso de dormir separados. Las cosas de ella comenzaron poco a poco a desaparecer y yendo a parar al cuarto de invitados que estaba ocupando. ¿Hacia cuantos años que no se sentía tan vacío? Es cierto que ya había pasado algo similar un par de ocasiones, pero de alguna forma ambos no lograban sobrevivir el uno sin el otro y terminaban reconciliándose de forma apasionada.

Pero al parecer esta vez Rukia estaba de verdad molesta con él. Frente a Ran se comportaban lo mejor que podían y esta parecía no notar la tensión entre ambos, en el gotei trabajaban de forma organizada y civilizada y esta apenas le dirigía la palabra.

Pero despues de dos semanas Ichigo no pudo más, necesitaba a su mujer cerca de él y ya no valía la pena negarlo.

Rukia estaba en su habitación y leía un informe del segundo pelotón de reconocimiento en el mundo humano, al parecer un hollow que intentaban atrapar desde hace unos 5 años al fin había sido eliminado. Estaba tan centrada en la lectura que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelinaranja hasta que la tuvo totalmente rodeada con sus brazos, el rostro de él se escondía en el espacio entre su cuello y la clavícula.

—¿Ichigo?

—Mierda, siempre lo logras. —La voz ahogada de el llego a sus oídos, se escuchaba derrotado, pero al mismo tiempo feliz. —Hagámoslo.

—¿Ah?

—Tengamos… otro bebe. —Suspiro contra su piel y Rukia sintió sus pezones endurecerse solo con eso.

—¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Sí, pero esta vez será con mis condiciones. —Ordeno él. La tomo por los hombros y la giro para estar frente a frente y verla a los ojos.

—Tengo un deja vu —Murmuro para sí misma ¿Por qué sentía que esto ya lo había vivido antes?

—Uno: Te quedas en casa —Comenzó.

—¡¿Qué, estás loco?! —¿Cómo iba a evitar volverse loca encerrada en casa?

—Dos. —Continuo sin importarle lo que ella opinara. — Nada de trabajo, eso quiere decir nada de teniente Kuchiki, ni informes de hollows o misiones que asignar, durante todo el embarazo solo serás la Sra. Kurosaki.

—P-pero… —Balbuceaba ella.

—Y tercera, habrá alguien del cuarto escuadrón en casa. Por si hay algún inconveniente se te pueda atender de inmediato. Si aceptas estas condiciones tendremos ese bebé. — Finalizo.

—¡Tu…! —Al ver la preocupación en sus ojos no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera como loco. El de verdad quería que a ella no le pasara nada malo como en el primer embarazo. —Vale y a partir de hoy ya no me cuidare. —Acepto. — Pero solo el embarazo y unos meses después que nazca, después me reincorporare a mis labores ¿trato?

—Trato. —Acepto el mientras tomaba su mano y le besaba los nudillos. —Ahora, mocosa. —La llamo con una voz cargada de deseo. — ¿comenzamos a trabajar en ese bebé? —Se repego a ella y comenzó a acariciarla por sobre la ropa de dormir, sacándole una sonrisa.

Tenían mucho trabajo por delante

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 _ **10 meses y tres semanas más tarde**_

 _ **Cuarteles de la cuarta división**_

Una mañana hermosa diría cualquiera, pero no para una pequeña pelinaranja que se encontraba el pasillo del hospital abrazando su muñeca favorita y totalmente aburrida. Unas horas antes estaba en casa de su tío Byakuya y repentinamente él había llegado a la mansión y había sido llevada a ese lugar donde vio a su querido abuelo esperando en el pasillo.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —Pregunto Ran a su abuelo Isshin, quien había venido del mundo humano para conocer a su nuevo nieto.

—Para conocer a tu hermanito. —Respondio tranquilamente.

—¿Y porque mi hermanito está aquí?

—P-porque aquí pidieron tus papas que lo trajeran.

¡Es cierto! Hace unos meses su mamá le dijo que pronto tendría un hermanito o hermanita para jugar. Una gran duda había llegado a su mente cuando le dijo aquello, pero a su mami comenzó a crecerle mucho la tripa y se cansaba muy rápido, por otro lado su papá andaba aún más sobreprotector que de costumbre con su mami por lo que no había podido hacer esa gran pregunta que atosigaba su mentecita ¡pero estaba segura que su abuelo le diría! El también sabia de todo y era muy divertido.

—Abuelito —Lo llamo— ¿De dónde vienen los bebés? —Ladeo la cabeza confundida.

—¡¿Q-q-q-que?! —Se sorprendió.

—¿De dónde vienen los bebes? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Ehhh… de…ammm… la… los cone… ¡No! —Negó agitando la cabeza. — Los bebes vienen de… arb… duen... des… si, eso, los duendes lo trajeron aquí. —Se felicitó por su buena excusa. Esperaba que con eso la niña diera por contestada su pregunta, pero era obvio que no recordaba estaba en esa cierta "edad".

—¿Los duendes van a traer a mi hermanito? —Pregunto extrañada.

—Así es —Respondió inflando el pecho orgulloso por su gran excusa, aun no podía manchar la tierna mentecita de su adorada nieta.

—¿Y cómo lo metieron dentro de mami? Papi dijo que dentro de mami estaba mi hermano.

—Ehhh… "Piensa, Isshin, piensa rápido"—Maldijo interiormente. Olvido que Ran estaba en la tortuosa etapa del "por qué" —¡Dulces! —Respondió rápidamente. —Los duendecillos fueron a donde estaba tu mamá y papá e hicieron una danza sagrada alrededor de ella con un dulce. —Le explico.

—¿Y porque no los vi?

—Ammm… Veras mi hermosa y adorada nieta. —Comenzó a explicar, tenía que inventarse algo rápidamente— Hay una tierra sagrada más allá de la sociedad de almas llamada mamálandia, donde hay muchos, cientos, miles de duendecillos que…

—¿Cómo santa Claus? —Lo interrumpió emocionada. En su cabecita que existieran otros duendes aparte de los de Santa Claus era increíble.

—¡Si! Puede que incluso más que los de santa Claus —Asintió dándole la razón, ya hasta comenzaba a creerse su propia historia— Ahora, los papis que se quieren mucho escriben una carta a estos duendecillos mágicos, estos reciben cientos de miles de solicitudes de papis y mamis del mundo cada año. Entonces los duendecillos reciben las solicitudes y hacen un dulce único y especialmente para ese papi y mami que piden un bebe, ellos van a casa de los papis y los hacen abrazarse para comenzar el ritual de… —Pero fue interrumpido por una fuerte patada que lo mando a rodar graciosamente contra la pared al fondo del pasillo, patada cortesía de su hijo mayor.

—¿¡Pero que idioteces le estas contando a mi hija, viejo idiota?! —Una gran vena resaltaba en la cabeza de Ichigo mientras mantenía el pie con el que lastimo a su padre en el aire.

—¡Papi, papi¡ ¡El abuelo me decía de dónde venían los bebes! —Le grito emocionada la pequeña ojvioleta.

—Deja de escuchar las historias ridículas de tu abuelo, o el cerebro se te echara a perder. —La reprendió.

—¡¿Ridículas?! —Rápidamente Isshin se recompuso con un gran chichón en la cabeza. —Es una historia 100% verídica. —Se indignó.

—Aja. —El capitán de la treceava división le gruño escéptico. — Y yo me tiño el cabello de negro. —Respondió sarcástico.

—¡Rukia-chan! —Rápidamente paso de largo al pelinaranja mayor e ingreso al cuarto donde estaba Rukia. —Mi querida hija, tu idiota esposo ama desacreditarme frente a mi adorada Ran. —Y lloriqueo como nena en el hombro de la pelinegra quien le daba palmaditas en el hombro en consolación, al bebe lo estaban registrando y limpiando así que no tardarían mucho en llevárselo.

—Es que siempre dices incoherencias. —Escupió.

—Papá. —Ran lo jalo de su hakama. —¿Qué es una in... intoherencia?

—Es "Incoherencia" —La corrigió. — Significa que no tiene sentido.

—¿Qué cosa no tiene sentido?

—Ya te explicare cuando crezcas.

—¡Pero ya creci 1.3 cm! ¿Cuánto más debo crecer? —Reclamo enojada

—Hasta que me llegues aquí. —y señalo hasta la mitad de su pecho.

—Mmff. —Bufo ¡quería crecer ya!

—Disculpen, les traigo a alguien que quiere estar con mamá —Una enfermera ingreso con una cunero y se acercó a Rukia .

Ran se puso de pie junto a la cama, pero no alcanzaba a ver bien, solo podía notar una bolita de cabellos negros que ahora era puesto en los brazos de su madre y su papá saco otro bultito más, dejando ver a otra motita de cabellos.

—Papi, tu dijiste que solo era uno no dos. —Se sorprendió.

—¿Quieres conocerlos? —Isshin -quien rápida y milagrosamente se había recuperado- la sento en la camilla donde Rukia descansaba después de la ardua tarea de dar a luz y ahora alimentaba a uno de sus hermanos, ambos tenían el cabello oscuro y estaban muy colorados.

—¿Mellizos? —El Kurosaki mayor se acercó a Ichigo y lo palmeo en la espalda orgulloso. —¡Felicidades! Tienes tan buena puntería como tu pad… —Pero fue callado por una patada voladora de Ichigo, quien antes había acomodado al otro gemelo en los brazos de su mujer. —Masaki, tu hijo sigue los orgullosos pasos de su padre. —Chillo adolorido a un retrato de Masaki que llevaba con él y cayo incosciente por otra patada cortesía del chico.

—Cabra loca. —Siseo Ichigo, Rukia solo los ignoraba y admiraba a sus perfectos y hermosos bebés ¿Qué madre no pensaba que sus hijos eran perfectos?

—Ahora eres hermana mayor al doble ¿no estas feliz Ran? —La llamo su mamá con una sonrisa, ella tampoco esperaba que fueran gemelos ya que en el ultrasonido siempre aparecía un bebe. La capitana Isane le había dicho que al parecer el segundo bebé se ocultaba detrás de su hermano y por eso no se dejaba ver en ninguno de sus chequeos. Por suerte el embarazo había ido bien y no había tenido percances.

—¿Porque están arrugados? —Pregunto.

—Porque acaban de nacer. —Respondió la pelinegra.

—¿Por qué tienen poquito cabello?

—Por lo mismo, cuando crezcan les saldrá más como a ti.

—¿Y siempre van a estar moraditos y arrugados?

—No, con el paso de los días su piel será de color normal y lisa. Solo debemos esperar. —Contesto pacientemente.

—Ummmm. —Ran comenzó a picar con el dedo la mejilla de uno de los pequeños pelinegros, quien comenzó a gimotear en reclamo.

—Este es tu hermanito Tetsuya —Le presento al pequeño que descansaba en el brazo derecho. — y este comelón es Ryou. —Le presento al pequeño que succionaba desesperado de su pecho izquierdo, mientras que Tetsuya tomaba el dedo de su hermana mayor y lo apretaba lo mas fuerte que podía. —Te está diciendo "hola" ¿no vas a responderle?

—Mmmm… prometo prestarte mis juguetes y a ti… —Se giró a mirar a Ryou que seguía comiendo. —Prometo jugar mucho contigo.

—Ran ¿sabes porque el hermano mayor nace primero? —La llamo Ichigo.

—¿Para jugar con ellos?

—En parte, pero recuerda esto siempre. —La miro seriamente— El hermano mayor nace primero para proteger a los hermanos y hermanas que vienen después, por lo tanto, es tu deber protegerlos. —Ran lo miraba absorta, sabía que eran palabras que ella siempre tendría presente y jamás lo olvidaría— Recuérdalo siempre ¿de acuerdo?

—Si —Asintió vigorosamente. Cumpliría con honor el trabajo de hermana mayor mientras el agarre de Tetsuya continuaba en su dedo.

La noche había caído ya, Isshin había vuelto al mundo humano con cientos de fotografías para mostrar a Karin y Yuzu, quienes debido a sus trabajos no habían podido ir a ver a sus nuevos sobrinos. Rukia había sido dada de alta y ahora se encontraban en su casa con los pequeños Tetsuya y Ryou durmiendo tranquilos cada uno en su cuna, -Byakuya rápidamente había conseguido otra al saber que eran dos bebes y no uno- aun no abrían los ojos, pero ella estaba segura que tendrían ojos color ocre.

Eran esos momentos en que veía a sus hijos los que hacían que todo el dolor por el que pasaba al traerlos al mundo valiera la pena. Ran había sido llevada a la cama por Ichigo y ahora descansaba profundamente después de estar casi todo el dia pegada a ella y sus hermanos a quienes ya adoraba, al parecer la llegada de los mellizos no la hizo sentir desplazada y los quería mucho.

—¿Te vas a desvelar cuidándolos? —Se sobresaltó al escuchar otra voz en la habitación y se situó junto a ella.

—No puedo evitarlo, se ven tan lindos. Me dan ganas de ponerles el traje de chappy y llenarlos de besos. —Dijo enternecida.

—No lo hagas por favor, pobres niños. —Para él esa sería la peor tortura a la que podrían someter a un bebé. Y recibió un golpe en el pecho cortesía de su mujer y ahí dejo la pelea, no quería hacerla enojar con dos bebes aun por amamantar los próximos meses.

—A ti te pasa algo. —Le saco en cara al ver que no le respondía.

—No me pasa nada. —Aseguro él.

—Ichigo.

—¿Que?

—Gracias.

—¿Ah? ¿Porque demonios me agradeces?

Rápidamente ella se aferró a su cuello.

—Gracias por dejarme estar contigo. —Desvió la mirada avergonzada.

—Tch, enana dramática. —Finalizo el acercándola más y uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un beso. — _"Yo debo darte las gracias a ti. Hiciste que parara la lluvia… y pusiste mi mundo de cabeza. Gracias Rukia"_

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **Peonzas:** ¿Alguien vio beyblade? Pues son esas cositas. Yo les encuentro mucho parecido a los trompos mexicanos.

 **Junrinan:** Paz del bosque frondoso.

 **Ran:** Flor de orquidea.

 **N/A: ¡** Taran! Espero que haya sido de su agrado y hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola me haría muy feliz que me dejaran un comentario con sus opiniones ¿fue bueno? ¿fue malo? Acepto críticas constructivas y juro no enojarme, las aceptare como debe de ser.

Un agradecimiento a:

 **jessiepersona92:** Contestado por PM

 **Palomita-hime:** Contestado por PM

 **diana carolina:** Contestado por PM

 **hana.19975:** Claro que lo convenció es el poder que tenemos todas las mujeres. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **ghostaz:** Me alegro que te gustara **.**

 **sunev.31:** Contestado por PM

 **karin-chan150301:** Contestado por PM

 **Rukia36:** Contestado por PM

 **SuAries:** Contestado por PM

 **Guest:** A mi también me mato de risa cuando hice esa parte. aquí está la continuación y espero que la disfrutes :)

 **SumSum:** Es que Ichigo es un loquillo y pues si iba a aceptar debía ser con sus condiciones xDD

 **Guest:** Esperemos que Tite sensei nos de mas Ichiruki en los capítulos que vienen.

 **aracheli281:** Contestado por PM y promesa cumplida ;)

 **toru:** Bueno, Ichigo le quito a la hermana y para rematar le salió con su domingo 7, era de esperarse jajajajaja.

 **Natsumivat:** Contestadopor PM

 **Caroone:** Imagínate yo cuando lo estaba escribiendo. Me reía y mi mamá me veía como loca xDD

 **kity-monica-kurosaki:** Contestado por PM

 **nikita:** Gracias por comentar, aquí está la continuacion y espero que te haya gustado.

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos!**


End file.
